


Lay Me Down

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, introspective, one day i'll write something with ciri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: They hold on tighter, even when they don't know how.Fic title a song by In This Moment.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lay Me Down

Yennefer wants like a tornado wants- she devours. She craves, she needs something to fill up a hole she found inside herself to prove it will never bring her back to her knees.

Yennefer says, "I want everything."

And Geralt understands just fine. He has foregone wanting for something else, but the emptiness of what he knows...

It eats him alive just like it took hold of her.

It's the same reason he wants to chase everything down, and hand it to her on a platter.

Even if some part of him wishes he could tell her that maybe she could be happy, even if she didn't.

\--

In some ways, they are opposites. Yennefer is the storm and Geralt is a fire and Jaskier is the earth, which looks calm until it very much isn't.

Yennefer breaks the world apart to make it hers.

Geralt breaks things come to claim him or others, and tries to stitch the broken parts back together from the vacuum. Burning the whole forest down so it can regrow, even if the people there don't change much. There is safety in being unmoved, in being noncommittal, even if Geralt knows better than to try and not pick a side anymore.

(There is never a lesser evil, just something else waiting in the wings. He won't make that mistake twice.)

Yennefer tries to change people and finds them enchanted, but still the same when she leaves them. Maybe a bit more broken, or lost, or angry. But you can't beat the world down and think it's that simple- there's that bit that's missing. The leveling.

Yen is afraid to let people in, because that would be dangerous in a way she's sworn to not let pass.

Geralt is afraid he doesn't know how to let people in, even when he wants to.

He's not sure he'll break them instead, without ever meaning to.

\--

In some ways, they are the same.

Yennefer broke herself into pieces and remade herself and then demanded she get everything back, damn all prices that she has to pay, and refuses to let time or man or monster make her anything less than unchanging and indestructible, when deep down, she is anything but.

Jaskier pretends at being untouched, at being simple and uncomplicated, and lets himself be led along when he stumbles into a story. When really, he's not sure if that's what he'd ask for, being kept at arms length by the both of them, or trodding too heavily on matters left to lighter words.

Geralt let himself be broke apart and doesn't mind the changes, physical or mental, but still wishes he could find the rest of the peace denied him with the life that was left afterwards.

You can only chase monsters for so long without looking back and wondering what that does will do to you, with time.

He's just not sure if he knows peace enough to keep it.

Or... If he even has the right to ask.


End file.
